This research program is a multidisciplinary, multifaceted examination of various aspects of the sudden infant death syndrome. It includes studies directed toward the development of risk profiles and an understanding of the characteristics and perinatal determinants of prolonged sleep apnea and its clinical variants. Post-mortem specimens obtained from SIDS victims will be evaluated to determine if SIDS is associated with abnormalities in central nervous system monoamine metabolism, the four to three carbon shunt, respiratory or gastrointestinal secretory component, and/or thymic function. In addition we will determine the psychological effects of SIDS and home monitoring on the nuclear family.